The Descendent
by LoveCanBeSimple
Summary: Clary Morgenstern has to be the one to pay for what her ancestors did over 100 years ago. Kidnapped and lost in a strange city, can the Lightwoods, and in particular an intriguing boy named Jace, help to beat this terrible situation? Cover Image by Anichu90v2
1. Prologue

_You know, I cant remember my last fiction, and it wasn't even a Shadowhunter fanfiction. This is my fanfiction based upon the Shadowhunter world created my Cassandra Clare in the Mortal Instruments and Infernal Devices (which are truly amazing books!) I haven't fully decided how this story is going to go but I do have a general idea. Only a few changes. Clary, Jocelyn, Luke and Simon are all English, and the Lightwoods live in L.A. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING , ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO CASSIE CLARE. Enjoy!_

Prologue

York, England. 31st October 2009.

One of the things I loved most was a cool autumn evening, walking along the cobble streets in York. If I had any troubles and wanted to clear my head, all I would do is take a stroll along these perfectly preserved cobbled streets. Tonight, however, was not one of those nights. I had just said goodbye to Simon, my best friend, where we both just ate dinner at a local cafe. It was a small tradition of ours to, instead of getting involved in all of the silly Halloween shit; we'd have a lovely meal at our favourite cafe in the city. Simon and I had been best friends since we were 4 years old when we met in reception and, as the cliché's go, we shared each other's crayon's (I didn't have the colour purple to colour my dog). Since then we did everything together. Go to the cinema, chill in the park and laugh and what the stupid sluts did.

It was half past nine at night and I was alone in the street. I had my iPod in and was listening to Demi Lovato's new album. I loved her music, was truly inspiring. Taking in a long, deep breath of the fresh air, just a couple of blocks from my flat where I lived with my parents, Jocelyn and Luke, a sudden bang came from behind me. I froze where I stood and slowly turned around, fearing the worse. I saw that there was no one behind me. Must've been a cat. Despite my reassurance, I picked up my pace, which was close to a run. The bang came again, but this time I didn't stop. Out of nowhere, a man appeared in front of me and pushed me back, knocking me off my feet and fell onto my back. He leaned over me and stared at me intently before kneeling down beside me. I tried to scramble away but another man appeared and placed his foot down on my shoulder, preventing me from moving. Searching for my voice at this point became impossible as I was too busy concentrating on the pain in my head from the fool and this man's foot pressed down hard on my shoulder.

'Check her wrist.' The second man said.

The one who was knelt down beside me did as instructed and pulled me sleeve up revealing my lower arm. He grabbed my wrist and inspected my birthmark.

After a moments check, I noticed his eyes change, as though something had been discovered. My predictions came true when he said 'This is it. She's the one. The one we've been searching for.' This made me very worried as I had never been an interesting person, one who would cause two strange men to have been searching for me. I had always been the girl who would remain quiet in large crowds and _never _do anything large or bold that would attract attention.

The first man's grip on my wrist tightened and he drew some sort of stick from his inner pocket of his waistcoat. My eyes widened as he brought the tip of the stick to my wrist and started to draw. It burned my skin and at last I found my voice. A scream escaped from my lips as he drew some intriguing lines just above my birthmark. A few moments after he stopped drawing on me, the strangest of feeling hit me and the screaming and struggling stopped. I felt very sleepy and my eyes started to close. The last thing I saw was the first man's face, with a very menacing grin planted on his face.

_As I said, the direction of this story has not been thought of yet so if you have any ideas or input let me know. Review please! Thanks!_


	2. Cappricios

_Hope you like the new chapter. I'm getting really excited over writing this story. Pretty sure it'll turn out great._

_*Disclaimer: 'Could I borrow your bullhorn? Thanks. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING – CASSIE CLARE IS THE GENEOUS BEHIND IT ALL! Cheers.'_

Los Angeles, America. 1st February 2011.

Another second, another minute, another hour, another day. To be honest, it's difficult for me to tell the difference between each hour, each day. They all just blur together in my life. I am unaware as to the day, the date. I no longer know my age. I no longer know myself. After that unfortunate day where my two kidnappers snatched me off my beautiful street on a perfect night, life just became a task. All I do all day, every day is try to amuse myself. My kidnappers call me to see them every now and them to ask me questions (which I have no clue what they're talking about). Apart from that, I am confined to this one room which consist of a bed, a desk, a lamp and a wardrobe that contains my very few clothes. A bathroom joins onto my room. It is cleaned, along with my room weekly by two people weekly. As they do that, I'm told to sit still and not make eye contact or talk to them. I also have a young girl, not much older than me, to check in on me daily to make sure I am healthy and give me my meals. Her, too, I am not allowed to make contact with. It's a lonely life I have here. Many times I have attempted to escape, but each time I am caught. After six attempts, it seemed a lost cause. Only one piece of information I am aware of. I am now living in America. Occasionally I am allowed to leave the house with one of my kidnappers, Sebastian, where he takes me out somewhere to keep me pleased. However, one trip every so many days, weeks? I don't know, does _not _please. Whenever we left, the public spoke with an American accent. Little did we all know, one of these trips would be the best to ever happen to me.

The small clock placed on my desk told me that it was five pm in the afternoon. Aline, my daily health checker, popped into room and ordered me to follow her. I did as told and followed her down the hallway with a grim look on my face. Whenever I walked down this route, it always led to the room in which my kidnappers sat and spoke to me. I entered the room and saw them sat on their chairs. I walked over to the centre of the room in front of them and said 'My lords,' in a mocking tone.

'Ah, my dear Clary. How are you today?' spoke Valentine, my other kidnapper. I gave no reply. Just gave a look to say 'I am not in the mood', which I give them every time they ask that question. 'Of course.'

Sebastian broke the silence. 'Look pleased my darling. It is almost time for you to become of use to us. In the meantime, I will be taking you out for a delicious meal tonight. Exciting, eh?' The look remained. 'Aline will lead you back to your room where she will prepare you for this evening. We'll be leaving in an hour.'

I followed Aline back to my room where she washed my hair, put me into a white lacy dress and lightly put make up on my face. The clock turned six and she led me to the front of the house where Sebastian stood in front of his black limo, wearing an open collar suit. He opened the door and sat inside, where he followed and sat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder. I shrugged and cringed away from hoping he would take it off, but he wouldn't budge.

We drove to our destination in silence. I stepped out of the limo with him holding my hand and I assessed my evening. I stood in front a large restaurant called _Cappricio's. _We stepped inside. The restaurant was lit only by candlelight where there were only a few tables occupied. The maitre D led us to our table and we sat. I ordered the most expensive meal and wine on the window. He knew I did that just to annoy him. It didn't seem to make any difference though. He, along with Valentine, never seemed to do any work yet was surprisingly loaded.

'So remind me again why even though I'm sure my face was all over the news when I disappeared, no one he seems to notice that I should be in England and call the police?' I asked as our meal arrived, hoping the waiter would be listening and act on my words.

'We've been over this. I have my warlock friend place a spell on the place. When people look at us, they won't see what we really look like. A sort of perception field. And also princess, smooth timing with the waiter, but he won't have heard you.' I looked up with evil eyes and saw him grinning.

We continued to eat our meal with him murmuring little bits which I had no interest in. 'You sure do like your wine.' He said as I poured the last drops of the wine into my glass.

'Keeps my mind off of my situation. A sort of barrier to you.' I said mocking him from earlier.

He phone rang. 'Hello?' He listened intently and his face went straight. Whatever was being said to him clearly didn't make him happy. 'I see you,' was all he replied with and walked to the front door. I looked over my shoulder and saw Valentine walk through the door. They immediately started to discuss a topic that seemed to be of great importance in hushed tones. I turned around and concentrated on consuming my drink, swirling it around in my glass. A firm hand grabbed my elbow and pulled me out of my seat. The hand belonged to Sebastian. My glass fell out of my hand and spilled on the table.

'We're going.' He ordered.

'I'm not going anywhere with you,' I replied with strong voice. 'I may be your prisoner but I deserve the right to know where we are going before I go.' He grabbed my hair and pulled me towards the front door. Valentine had disappeared.

'You will do as I say.' I was screaming, calling for the people around me to help. 'Don't bother with you pleas, the other customers here cannot hear you.'

Despite his words, I carried on screaming until he pulled me out of the door. I pushed his hand out of my hair and shouted 'You don't have to drag me! I'm clearly not going anywhere. I will walk the rest of the way thank you very much.'

He nodded and I followed him toward the limousine where he pushed me in. Valentine was already in and told me to sit on one of the side seats. I did as instructed and looked away keeping my face straight. Sebastian followed in and closed the door. Immediately, the limo started and moved away, no doubted back to the _Gulag _as I called it. The two men carried on their conversation and I listened in intently.

'What the hell are they doing here? More importantly how did they find us?'

'I don't know,' Sebastian replied. 'They must have been hinted what we were planning.'

'This is unacceptable! We must go to The Hut. They will have found out where we are staying.'

The car jerked to the side and I was knocked off my seat and went flying into the one opposite me. 'What the hell was that?' I asked.

They both ignored me and Valentine pressed a button and said 'Pangborn, what is happening?'

Pangborn's voice came through the speakers in a reply. 'A car is trying to knock us off the road. I think it's them.'

'Well stop them!' he shouted back at Pangborn. He then whispered to Sebastian 'They've come for the girl.'

Another jerk came, and this time it was a lot stronger. Whoever was in the car this time knocked us even harder and it sent the limo toppling over. I saw Valentine, Sebastian roll over with me as the limo rolled over and over. My head banged on something hard and the scene in front of me went black.

My eyes slowly peeled open. My head was still a little sore and I saw a few bruises the part of my skin that wasn't covered by the dress that I still wore to dinner. It was all crinkled, dirty and had stains of blood on it. My immediate thought was that I was my blood, which made my stomach churn. I slowly sat up and looked around the room that I was placed in. To my surprise, it wasn't my usual room back at the mansion. This one too had a desk, bed and wardrobe but no window. The feeling I was getting from it felt safe, secure. This gave me confirmation that I was definitely no longer at my kidnapper's house. Whether it was the "Hut" or not, I wasn't sure of. I rose out of the bed and noticed two doors. I chose to inspect what was the door on the right. Slowly and very quietly I opened it to find it was a bathroom. Much cleaner and well equipped than my old one. I closed the door and turned around and let out a little yelp.

_Keep posted for the next chapter, if it's not up tomorrow, it will be up Sunday, I'm off to Wales on Friday and Saturday to look at a university. Scary!_

_I've decided I'll provide a preview to the next chapter in this story too._

_Preview_

'What? You're crazy, you know that?'

'That birthmark on your wrist, we all have one.' Jace informed me.

I took a peek at the mark on my inner right wrist.


	3. Institute

_I had a double free this afternoon so I decided to come home and write the next chapter. _

_*Disclaimer: Look at my ID, says I'm CC. It's a fake? Busted._

A tall boy, not much older than myself, stood in front of me. He had blonde, wavy hair, dressed all in black. He was looking at me intently, leaning against the other door. I had my back flat against the door that leads into the bathroom, with look of absolute shock on my face. I was in a strange room, after a car crash with a boy I'd never seen before continuing to stare at me.

'Who are you?' I breathed, breaking the silence between us.

'The name's Jace Lightwood. I live here at the Institute with the rest of my family.' He pulled himself off of the door and went to pull the chair at the desk over to the bed and sat on it with his feet up on the bed.

'Clarissa Morgenstern. Clary.'

'Come sit on the bed and I'll explain everything, Clary.'

I slowly moved over to bed and sat on it with my legs crossed.

'By look on your face, I can tell that you have plenty questions. Shoot!'

'Where exactly are we? And what's the Institute?' I spilled out. I didn't think of what to ask, just said the first question that popped into my head.

'The institute is, as I said, the place where I live with my family. It is also a place for visiting Shadowhunters to stay when they're visiting L.A, which answers you question about where we are exactly. Next?' I was not shocked as to being on the west coast of America, surely me kidnappers would want me to be far away.

'Shadowhunters, my kidnappers mentioned that word. What is it?'

'It's a race of humans. We were created thousands of years when the first Shadowhunter mixed his blood with that of the Angel Raziel. We are all Shadowhunters here.'

'Right, I presume my kidnappers are one too?' He simply nodded. 'Well what do they want with me? I'm not a Shadowhunter. I'm not a warlock. I'm not any other supernatural thing that exists.'

'Guess again gorgeous. I mean it when I say we are _all _Shadowhunters.'

I stared at him with wide eyes. I couldn't believe what he was accusing me of being. From what I've seen so far, I do not want to be a part of this race or world. 'What? You're crazy, you know that?'

'That birthmark on your wrist, we all have one.' Jace informed me and showed me his inner right wrist.

I took a peek at the mark on my inner right wrist.

'I always thought it was just a simple birthmark. My parents told me nothing of it.'

'They'll be Shadowhunters too. Or at least one of them will be.'

'Don't say that!' I shouted at him. 'Sorry, it's just that my parents are as boring as I am. This is... overwhelming. So what de Sebastian and Valentine want with me?' As soon as I mentioned their names, Jace's head snapped up and stared at me. 'What?'

'Each birthmark is specific to a family, Clary.' Jace spoke as if I hadn't said a word. 'Yours is the Morgenstern, which means you are the descendent of a particular family with a history which sooner or later would cause someone in your family problems. Sebastian and Valentine's families have been known to be searching for someone to finish what was started. It's just unfortunate for you that you're the one that has been chosen to bear the burden of your ancestor's actions. How old are you, Clary?' he said looking into my eyes.

'Are you trying to flirt with me? I hardly think this is the time for that!'

He laughed at me. 'Believe me, if I was trying to flirt with you, you would know. Your age is important to the reason as to why you were taken.'

'I don't know. I completely lost track of time when I was taken. What's the day?'

'It's Monday.' He said with a grin.

'I'm starting to get impatient with you. The _date_?'

'It's the 2nd February 2011.' I stared at him in disbelief. I could feel my eyes stinging as the tears started to build up. I'd been missing for two years, two years of my life gone, wasted. All that time, my parents and Simon will have been worried sick wondering what happened to me. I wonder what happened to them. Could they cope? Are they still grieving my loss? All that time at school I lost. All those fun times I could've spent with Simon. I should have experienced what any teenager my age should experience; doing exams, falling in love, applying to university. My life has just become a mess.

A tear falls.

'Clary?' He sits up and shuffles his chair closer to me. 'What is it?'

'I was kidnapped over two years ago, when I was fifteen, now seventeen. I have lost two years of my life.' I was in utter disbelief. 'Tell me what this history is and what the hell those bastards want with me.'

'My tutor will be able to explain to you better than me. I have left some of my sister's clothes in the wardrobe. Change and come downstairs to the library. We will all wait for you there and explain everything to you.' I nodded. He smiled at me, and without really knowing him, I felt as though I could trust him. He got out of his chair and made his way out of the door.

I stayed put for a moment on the bed, not moving. I was finding difficulty in digesting what he had just told me. I was a Shadowhunter. A person with angel blood in their veins. My parents were too. So were my kidnappers and my new kidnappers, which for all I know could be just as worse as Sebastian and Valentine. I'm hoping Jace, as arrogant as he seemed, is not an anomaly. What I was even more afraid of, is what his tutor was going to tell me about my family's history.

Slowly, I rose off the bed and stumbled over to the wardrobe to find a white shirt and a pair of jeans folded up for me to wear. A pair of trainers was with them. I changed into them only to find that they were about 2 or 3 sizes too big for me, so I looked like an elf in someone's clothes. This sister of his must be a pretty tall girl.

Once I was dressed and brushed my hair, I cracked my door open and peeked out into the hallway. It was pretty regular and plain. I stepped into it. It was lined with many more doors. How was I supposed to know which one was the library?

'Hello.' A voice next to me came. I jumped and saw a little boy with glasses holding a comic book.

'People have got to stop popping out of nowhere. Is it just a power you guys have or are you all really sneaky?' I asked the kid.

'Um... No, we can't do that. I'm Max! Who are you?' He seemed like he was just a little boy who had no plans to keep me hostage or do anything bad.

'I'm Clary. I was just talking to Jace and-'

'He's my brother!' I smiled at him.

'That's nice,' I said. 'He told me to meet him and his tutor in the library. Do you know where that is?'

He nodded at me. 'Hodge, he's everyone's tutor here, not just Jace's. Follow me; I'll take you to the library.' He started to walk down the hall really eagerly.

'Thank you,' I replied to him and stuck closely behind him as he led me toward the staircase and to a door. He opened it up wide and ran in. I only followed slowly and cautiously.

The room was gigantic. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. All of the walls towered above me, filled to the brim with books. For a small girl like me, I couldn't imagine myself attempting to get one of the books at the top. It was about 12 feet up! Rows came off the walls; they were just as tall and also full of book. There was a musty smell to the room. It smelt like, well, a library.

I continued through the library until I reached the end of the row I was standing in. I heard voices. One belonged to Max.

'I brought her here! Jace wasn't exactly helpful not even telling her where the library is! I deserve to stay here, Isabelle!'

'That's not fair! She was a bit distraught from what I had already told her. I don't think she was even paying attention to me towards the end of the conservation. It doesn't matter anyway; she'll have found her way in the end.' This voice belonged to Jace.

The next voice to come belonged a girl, Isabelle. 'God! I feel like the bloody mother in this situation. Max, we're discussing important stuff that doesn't involve a nine year old kid. Now beat it!'

I heard max sigh and he ran past me and out of the room.

'Bit harsh Is.' Jace said. All she replied with was 'Shut up.'

Silence remained for moment before Jace's head popped around the corner to see me staring into mid-space with one hand on the books next to me. I startled when he appeared. This sneakiness is starting to become ridiculous. 'You going to stand there all day or are you going to come and talk?' And with that his head disappeared as we went back to his family. I composed myself, took a deep breath and went around the corner to find Jace standing among 3 other people. He was sat on the long sofa.

Isabelle, the only other girl in the room, stood next to the sofa with her arms folded. She had long black hair and was as about the height of Jace. She wore a tight black dress with black boots appearing through a slit in the dress. She was very pretty.

A boy sat in an armchair with his feet up on the armrest. He too was very good looking with his black hair and black clothes similar to Jace's. He sat with a smirk on his face as he assessed me. He appeared to be the oldest of the sibling. With him, Isabelle and Max all with dark hair, it's a wonder how Jace ended up with blonde hair.

The final member was an elderly man wearing a tweed suit with a bow-tie and grey hair. He looked to be in his fifties and the glasses made him look knowledgeable. I would guess that this is Hodge, and will be able to tell me all I need to know about why I was kidnapped.

All three of them were staring and me intently, probably wondering the same thing as me, why her? Jace however, was just sitting in his chair not really taking notice of my presence. I walked forward until I was only a few feet away from them.

'So this is the famous Clary Morgenstern? I bet you're a little bit pissed at Will and Tessa hey?' the boy sat in the armchair asked me.

'Who?' I asked.

'That's my idiot of a brother Alec. Never listen to what he says, half the time it's a load of crap.'

'Whatever man, I can tell this chick is just going to cause us a lot of trouble.'

Isabelle walked over to Alec and smacked him over the back of his head. 'This is Isabelle, my sister, and Hodge, our tutor. He'll have all the information you want to know.'

'So, Clary, ready to hear about your past?'

I gulped.

_Bit of a longer chapter today, for my lovely readers. Next chapter will be up Sunday or Monday for you lot._

_Remember to review and tell you friends. ALL reviews will get a reply._

_Preview_

'What Will and Tessa did made it impossible for Shadowhunters to be able to _(will be revealed in the next chapter)_.' Hodge explained to me.

'But that's a good thing right?' I asked him.

'Well yes it is, unless you're part of a family that wishes not the follow the Clave's rules. Then you would do whatever it takes to break that curse, wouldn't you?'

'That's where you come in.' Alec said.


	4. Silent Brothers

_Well, Wales was awesome! Although shame about then rugby, that stupid referee should not have given a red card the idiot! Sorry, really angry about that._

_*Disclaimer: Signings by CC here! –You're not CC!- dammit._

I was sitting down on the sofa, leaning in intently, with Jace next to me, casually leaning back, Isabelle leaning against Hodge's desk, Hodge sat at his desk looking at me as he prepared to tell me about the history and Alec still lying in his chair smirking at me. He was clearly finding my situation amusing. Bit rude if you ask me.

'Back in London in the late 1800s, the Clave-' Hodge began.

'That's the council for the Nephilim, Shadowhunters, in Idris, our hometown.' Jace interrupted.

'Yes, thank you Jace.' Hodge said impatiently.

'You're welcome,' the arrogant Jace replied sarcastically. Alec laughed.

'Anyway,' Hodge continued. 'The Clave was attacked by Gabriel and Gideon. They're the ancestors of Sebastian and Valentine. Fortunately for us, their planned failed as they were outnumbered. The Clave approached Will and Tessa Herondale, you ancestors who were very important in the success of the Clave during the battle, were asked, with the help of a warlock called Magnus Bane, to prevent any further Shadowhunters from having the ability to overthrow the Clave. A spell was bonded onto a box. As long as that box was bonded, no Shadowhunters had the power or ability, no matter how strong or large number they were, to take control of the Clave and rule all Shadowhunters. Will and Tessa were asked to hide the box somewhere so that no one would be able to find it and break the spell, which is only breakable by Magnus or a warlock older and more powerful than him. Afterwards, Magnus was never heard from again and Will and Tessa went into hiding, also never heard of again. Now, we know they changed their name to Morgenstern.

However, Gabriel and Gideon were approached by a Greater Demon, called Agravaine, who told them that if they, or their own descendent, were ever to find a Herondale descendent, then on their 18th birthday, the warlock of the box, or again a more powerful, older one, could cast a spell on the descendent to allow them to be able to be possessed temporarily by the Greater Demon who will tell them where to find the box and break the spell.

No descendent of Gabriel or Gideon, until Sebastian and Valentine, were ever able to find a Herondale descendent, until you, Clary.'

Shock. The only word to describe the state I was in. Due to my ancestors helping out the Clave, and some greedy Shadowhunters, I was kidnapped and forced to waste two years of my life. 'So Sebastian and Valentine are the descendents of Gabriel and Gideon, I am not really a Morgenstern but in fact a Herondale and I were needed on my 18th birthday in order to be possessed by a Greater Demon so the location of a stupid little box could be discovered and the Clave could be overthrown?'

'In a nutshell.' Jace said.

'So what? I have to go into hiding like my ancestors did? Change my name? Try my hardest to keep all of my descendents hidden before their 18th birthday? I doubt Sebastian and Valentine will rest until I am found, and what if they find me after my birthday?' I rushed out.

'I don't know, kill you maybe. Force you to have a child then keep that child hidden until its 18th birthday, and then kill you.' Alec replied to me. I gave him a dark look and Jace went over to him and punched him in the face.

'Jace!' Hodge called out.

'What? He's an ass and deserved it for saying that.' Jace replied to him.

Isabelle butted into the brother fight. 'Clary, we're not just going to drop this and act like you're just random kid we picked off the street, even though you are, but still I'm up for a fight.'

'Isabelle, we can't jump into a fight without a strategy or even to look further into our option. Killing Sebastian and Valentine may solve the problem, but who's to say they don't have some child somewhere or a sibling? We have to think about this logically.' Hodge informed her. Although I like the idea of Sebastian and Valentine paying for what they did to me, I agreed with Hodge that we have to come up with another option.

'Screw logic. So what other options are there?'

'The Silent Brothers.' A little voice came from somewhere within the books.

'Max! What the hell are you doing back here? I told you to beat it!' Isabelle shouted.

'I know, but I couldn't help but listen in.' the little boy appeared from behind an aisle and skipped toward us. He sat on Alec and he pushed Max off him after letting out a breath of air. 'The Silent Brothers will be able to help you won't they?'

'He's got a point.' Jace informed us and Max's face beamed. 'I'll take Clary in the morning.'

'Are you sure that's wise?' Isabelle asked. 'Maybe I should go?'

'No way, one of us will be enough, thanks Is.'

'She's right, Jace. The more of you there is, the better it'll be it. Alec will go too.' Hodge said causing Jace to groan.

'I'll go too!' Max shouted out.

'No!' Shouted back Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Hodge in unison. Max dumped himself on the floor, upset by his lack of input into the journey tomorrow.

'What are the Silent Brothers?' I asked inquisitively.

'They're archivists.' Hodge replied to me.

'They're a bunch of creepy guys who get inside your head, and are strangely knowledgeable.' Jace corrected. 'They'll freak you out but they'll be able to help us out.'

I nodded.

'Go and get some rest, Clay, and we'll fetch you in the morning. I'll summon Brother Joseph. Jace, take Clary back to her room and Isabelle, Alec and Max, get out of my library.' We all did as told.

Jace and I walked in silence back to my room. When we reached it he held the door closed and didn't allow me in, forcing me to turn around.

'What the-' I began to ask him before he interrupted me with 'Night Brit Chick,' with a flirty look on his face. It seemed like he was trying to annoy me with his 'charms'.

'Ugh.' I replied with, shoved him away and entered my room, collapsed onto my bed and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

My body was shaking with my name being called into my ear. My eyes snap open and I stare at my disturber. Jace is standing over my with his hands on my shoulders, continuing to shake me, even though I was clearly awake.

'Alright! I'm awake! Will you please get off me?' I shouted at Jace whilst shoving his hand off me.

'Touchy, eh?' I gave him my signature evil look.

'What is so important that I need to be woken at-' I glanced at the bedside clock. '4am?' What a joke, way too early to be awake.

'Brother Joseph is here. Get dressed and I'll take you to where he's waiting. Hurry!' He then ran out of my room. What a crazy boy.

I quickly got dressed into other clothes of Isabelle's. I'm going to have to tell them that I need clothes of my own. I look absolutely ridiculous in clothes way too big for me.

Jace was leaning against the wall outside. He jumped up as I entered the hallway and he walked down it, expecting me to follow like a lost puppy or something. Asshole.

We entered a room smaller than library with a table in the middle which seated 10 people, most likely for eating meals at. Speaking of food, I was starving. Hodge, Isabelle and Alec were already seated at the table with a large, clocked man stood at the head of the table. His face was impossible to see as his hood left it covered by the shadow. Jace grabbed my arm to stop me staring and led me to the table next to where Alec was sat. We both sat down.

'Clary, this is Brother Joseph.' Jace whispered into my ear.

_Ah, the Herondale descendent, the one who will bring down the Clave._

I gasped. 'What just happened?'

'The Silent Brothers speak into your mind, not out loud, as the name suggests.' I stared right at Brother Joseph with a very worried look on my face. What did he mean I'm the one who will bring down the Clave? I am not capable of doing that, besides, I never would. 'Clary here is the descendent of Will and Tessa Herondale,' Jace continued. 'She was recently kidnapped by Sebastian and Valentine so that, as I'm sure you're aware of, on her 18th birthday will be able to tell them where the box is.'

'What we want to know-' Isabelle spoke.

'Not all of us.' Alec commented. 'Ow!' He shouted. After a day of knowing this lot, I can predict that Isabelle most likely kicked him under the table.

'As I was saying, we want to know what we can do to protect Clary from Sebastian and Valentine and so no more descendents will face this problem.'

_You cannot stop this from happening. _

'What a fat load of good that is! We didn't call upon you to tell us there's nothing that can be done!' Jace shouted as he jumped up from the table.

'What a shame, let's all go.' Alec said. This time Isabelle threw her glass straight at his face.

'Will you two please grow up?' Hodge contributed to this meeting.

'So I _do_ have to choose between hiding for the rest of my life and killing all of Sebastian's and Valentine's family.'

_No. There is one other option._

'Well thanks for not telling us before I got water all over me.' Alec moaned.

_However, it does involve Clary being possessed by the Greater Demon in order for the whereabouts of the box to be discovered. _

'No! Absolutely not! I will not have Clary being used and possessed like this!' Jace shouted to Brother Joseph. I stared at him in shock. Never knew that he was so desperate for me not to be hurt in all this.

'Jace, its fine. If that is what needs to be done then okay, I'll do it. I want this done and finished.' I told the group. If it involved being possessed, it had to be done.

Jace looked deeply at me and said 'You don't have to do this, Clary, just to appear brave.'

'I'm not saying yes to appear brave, I want to do this. It's okay Jace.' I turned back to the Silent Brother. 'So once the location of the box is known, what do we have to do next?'

_You must go and locate the box and find the original warlock, Magnus. He'll be able to undo the spell and place a new one on it. This will need to be done so that Agravaine can again appear. You will all then need to defeat it._

'What? Defeat a Greater Demon? That's going to be impossible between the three of us!' Isabelle called out.

_Then you'd better start recruiting._

With that, he walked out of the room. I guess their name go for all aspects of them. Not any noise from his movement was made, not from his feet nor his cloak.

'Where are going to find a load of people to help us defeat a Greater Demon?' Alec asked.

'Could I get some food?' I asked in a reply.

_There you go guys. I am really happy today as I got my first university offer! Whoop! So I'm going to get started on the new chapter straight away!_

_Remember to R&R!_

_Preview_

Jace placed his hand on my waist and drew me in closer. I drew in a deep, staggered breath. We look into each other eyes as our heads started to close the distance.


	5. Magnus

_Here's the new chapter. Read and enjoy! Don't know if you've noticed yet but I write like and English person, that's cuz I am. (:_

_*Disclaimer: *gets out bullhorn* I am not CC, I give up all claims saying I owned the characters and themes in this story. Now will you get rid of the helicopters, you're ruining my hair!_

Isabelle was sat opposite me. She was eating pancakes and syrup whilst I dug into a full English breakfast. It was nice after over two years away to get a bit of British culture back into me. Isabelle took me out for breakfast as Jace and Alec worked together to figure out how to get other Shadowhunters to help them in their battle against Agravaine and where they're going to find this Magnus fella. It made me worried that these almost strangers were risking their lives to help out myself and my family. It was more than anything I could ask for.

After breakfast, Isabelle finally decided that I needed clothes of my own. I don't whether she took me shopping because she saw just how baggy her clothes were on me, or whether she wanted her own clothes back. Either way, I was grateful to her.

We spent the rest of the morning going around shops buying bits and bobs from the various clothes shops in L.A. We didn't talk much whilst shopping, well I didn't talk much. She just continued to babble on and on about her family, the parents who were away in Idris at the moment, her and her brothers when they were younger and more on the Nephilim world. It was all fascinating learning about this world, but to be honest it made me a little sad that I was unable to grow up in that world, which led me straight onto my life that I did have back home and my parents and Simon who I dearly missed. Tears started to sting my eyes but I quickly brushed them off before Isabelle would notice and ask. I stuck a smile on her face and carried on taking an interest into her stories.

My hands and her hands were full of bags. We left _Nikki's_ and started to walk back towards the Institute. As we crossed the road and walked along the park, Jace bumped into us.

'What are you doing here?' Isabelle demanded of him.

'I thought I'd release you of Clary for the afternoon.' He replied with a smile on his face beaming at me.

'Fine, I'll go talk to Alec about what's happening, like I care what you two do. Have fun, love birds.'

I stared at her confused as to why she said love birds. Me and Jace? I couldn't imagine that, barely knew the guy. She took my bags, gave me a wink and walked off down the street.

Jace continued to stare at me. 'Shall we?' I gave a little smile back and began to walk alongside him across the park. 'So, when is your 18th? Just so we know how much time we have.'

'The 15th. It's the 3rd today right?'

'Yeah, so not much time then.'

We reached a bench and he motioned for me to sit on it.

'When's your birthday?' I asked him.

He gave a little chuckle. 'I'll be 19 on the 8th August.'

'Isabelle gave me a minute by minute account of your live in the Institute. Interesting.'

'I bet it was. What about you? What was your life like across the pond?' He turned himself on the bench to get a better angle facing me.

'It's a difficult topic to discuss. I mean, I haven't been there in so long, I miss it. Where to start? I had a pretty ordinary life. I was born in York and grew up there. I loved it. My favourite place in the world. Although it's a city, it's still quite quaint and still, unlike any other. I think that's what made it special to me. My parents were a special pair too. They weren't like other people's parents as in I was able to talk to them about anything, we would go out and just chill together. They were more like my friends than my parents. Weren't ever strict on me or anything. Then there was Simon.' I chuckled to myself. 'He was so weird and geeky yet he was my best friend. We'd do absolutely everything together. We'd been friends our whole life. Everything was just perfect for me.'

Tears that were in my eyes began to fall. Jace lifted his hand and wiped them off my face. I smiled at him.

'I'm sorry, it's stupid to be crying.' I muttered to myself.

'No, of course not. I shouldn't have asked you about it. Let's talk about something else.'

'I do have a question. Isabelle spoke of me being picked up on the street by you like some lonely kid or something. Your car bumped us off the road and before it happened, Sebastian and Valentine spoke of you knowing who they were, what was happening and that you found them. So, what was Isabelle on about?'

Jace face scrunched up. 'We didn't knock anyone off the road. We didn't know what Sebastian and Valentine were up to before we met you, and they were nowhere around when we found you. You were on your own. We took you back to the Institute because your mark told us that you were Nephilim and we had a duty to protect all fellow Nephilim.'

It was my turn for my face to scrunch up with confusion. 'Well then, who else was after me? And I can't believe they would leave me at the side of the road after so long of searching for me.'

'This doesn't add up. No one else is supposed to know that this spell is true let alone be after breaking it. We need to get this spell redone and Agravaine gone, the sooner the better. In the meantime, you're going to have to stay out of the radar at the institute till your birthday.'

As much as I disliked the idea of being trapped inside a building again, unable to leave, at least this time it would be for something good and worthwhile. I nodded to him and gave a little sigh. 'But doesn't that make you think that whoever that was wanted_ you _to find me so to get _you _involved?'

'Good point, going to have to suggest that to Hodge. Alec isn't going to be happy with the idea that he was involved in this guy's plan.' He took a hold of my chin in his fingers and turned my head carefully so I was looking up at his face. 'Cheer up, you're in good hands.' He smiled down and me and I couldn't help but give wry smile back to him.

Jace placed his other hand on my waist and drew me in closer. I drew in a deep, staggered breath. We look into each other eyes as our heads started to close the distance. I could feel his warm, comforting breath on my lips. Before our lips touched, my eyes got distracted by a man standing roughly 30 meters away from us. Instantly, I recognised him. I released the breath I was holding and diverted my eyes downwards with my head breaking free of Jace's grasp on my chin and dipped my head slightly in the same direction. My eyes had gone wide with shock and disbelief.

'Jace,' I said in very hushed tones. 'There's a man standing behind you staring at us. I've seen him before, at the mansion.' I looked up into Jace's eyes, trying to make sense of what he was thinking.

'Do you know who he is?'

'No.'

Something was going through his head. What were we going to do? Run? Or go talk to him? Or even act as though we hadn't noticed him?

'Do as I say, no hesitation, just do it. Understand?' He said locking eyes with me. I nodded in a reply. 'Take my hand and run.'

I grabbed his hand we ran back across the park towards the building and the people. Instead of staying among the crowds, we took the back alley, most likely making our way back to the Institute where, hopefully, help will be at hand. We entered the alleyways, dodging the bins, turning the corners too quickly than should be done. I tripped multiple times, each time Jace helping me back to my feet. I felt the adrenaline build up more and more within me. We stopped at a 4-way junction, trying to catch our breath back. I was bent over, my hands on my knees panting like I had just run a multiple mile marathon.

Out of nowhere, I was tackled to the floor. A large human figure landed on top of me. I couldn't fully look at him as I had my eyes closed, screaming, trying to get him off me. The next moment, he was off me and had his back against the nearest wall. I could now get a full view of him. It wasn't a man, yet it had the figure of one. It had arms, legs, a head and the build of man. However, part of its body was covered in hair, its' eyes had been disfigured and had fangs. It looked like it was a cross between a man and a beast.

Jace grabbed my hand and lifted me to my feet. As he spoke to me, he reached into his pocket and got out a small, blunt knife. 'Run somewhere safe. Get back to the Institute if you can remember your way. If not, hide somewhere and I'll come and find you. There'll be more than this one so be quick and stay well hidden. _Jahoel._' The blade turned very sharp and dangerous. At this moment, he grabbed my arms and looked into my eyes. 'Be careful, and I'll see you soon.'

I gave him a quick little nod and he gave me a little peck on my forehead. Before he could break away by his own will, the beast threw him to the ground.

'Run!' He shouted back at me.

Without hesitation, I took off with considerable speed. I always had been a good runner back home; however I was out of practice. I swiftly, ran around each corner trying to remember the way back to the Institute. I was torn between deciding whether to stay hidden from anyone like Jace told me to or head for a busy street where I may be able to recognise the building and find the Institute. Another beast jumped down from a building and landed a mere few metres from me. This made me chose the latter idea. I moved down a side alley that I saw that it led straight to a main street. Appearing on the main street with large crowds, I took an immediate right. Looking around, whilst dodging the passer-bys, I quickly realised that I didn't know the city well enough to find my way back home. A new idea came into my head, heading through a shop and making my way back into the back alley, hoping to confuse the beast thing and hide behind something until Jace could find me. The next shop that appeared on my right, I ducked into. The counter lady was shouting at me for running and entering the 'staff only' door. I completely ignored her and continued to run. I exited the shop and came into the alley. No beast in sight. A couple of large, green dumpsters were stood next to me. That seemed like it had to do to hide. I hid behind one of them, kept my knees up to my chest and attempted to calm my heavy breathing. After what felt like a lifetime, my breathing was all I could hear with the slight noise from the streets nearby.

In the blink of an eye, the green dumpster was no longer in front of me, replaced by the beast. He stood tall and towered over me. I jumped to my feet and before I could reach any further than 5 five feet, his freakishly large hand grabbed my arm and flung be back against the wall I was just sitting against. A crack came from my head, one arm lay above my head against the wall and the other hand reached to where the sharp pain in my head came from. It returned and I saw it covered in blood. My heavy breathing returned as I knew I had no chance of getting out of this. I thought of all the people I loved and will miss. My parents, Simon, Jace. _Jace? _I'd only just met him. That time in the park couldn't have made me suddenly love him or make me feel for him, could it?

Speaking of that man, where was he?

My thoughts were answered as I saw the beast freeze in his step towards me and its eyes widen so much, they'd looked as if they were going to bust or fall out. The thing fell to its side and I saw Jace stood behind him with a seraph blade in his hand covered in black blood dripping from it. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Once again he took a hold of my hand that had the blood in it and he pulled me up, this time into his arms for a tight hug. He let go of my hand and both of my arms went behind his neck, his arms around my waist. I dug my face into his neck and shoulders, trying to hold back the tears. I felt safe with him. Like everything that just happened couldn't possibly happen, but it did. This world is more dangerous than I thought it was. A true matter of life and death.

He pulled his arms away from my waist and placed his hands on both of my cheeks. My arms fell and my hands placed themselves on his chest. 'I'm so glad you're alright.'

'Me too.' I replied to him.

He placed a kiss on my lips. It was a simple, no tongue, a kiss that slightly lingered. 'Let's get back to the Institute, Hodge is going to want to hear about this.' He grabbed my hand and we ran down the alley way and back to the Institute.

We entered the Institute and headed straight for the kitchen. Izzy, Alec and Hodge were all in there. Max must have been elsewhere, busy reading his comic book or in a mood over Isabelle's harshness over his involvement in what his siblings do.

'What happened to you two?' Alec asked as we came into the kitchen.

'Isabelle, _iratze _her head now.' He ordered of her and passed my hand out of his and into hers.

Isabelle sat me down onto a chair at the kitchen table and drew out a long stick, similar to the once Sebastian drew out the night they took me. She put the tip of it to my head, next to where it was heavily bleeding and began to draw. As before, it burned and I winced as she drew. Jace told the others what happened to us.

'The forsaken must have been sent by someone, they wouldn't have just happened to be there and decide to attack us. It was planned and motivated.' Jace continued to explain.

'What are forsaken?' I asked. Jace had come to sit next to me and placed one hand on the back of my chair.

'They human being that has been marked by a Shadowhunter. A mark is something that makes us stronger or more powerful. That _iratze _Isabelle gave you is a mark. It healed you head.' Jace explained to me. 'However, a human being cannot sustain the strength of a mark. It turns them crazy and slightly deforms them, forgetting anything about themselves.'

'It must have been Sebastian and Valentine that sent them.' Isabelle suggested.

'Or maybe not. Clary spoke of someone knocking the car she was in off the road just before we found her, someone who wanted her and were chasing after Sebastian and Valentine to find her.'

'There was another man in some of the version of the legend over the box and the spell. One who was secretly involved, apart from the families of Sebastian and Valentine, who now also wants that spell broken.' Hodge explained.

'But who?' Questioning Hodge's story.

'I don't know. Neither a name nor a description was ever given. As I say, it isn't in every version. Clary, did you recognise who the man was that you saw in the park?'

'No,' I shook my head. 'I just remember seeing him at the mansion. I have no clue who he was.'

'I know who he is.' All of our heads flicked over to the door to saw a tall, thin, slight Asian man with spiky black hair and very vibrant coloured clothed learning against the doorframe. It was his eyes that intrigued me the most. They were cat eyes, on a person's face. I was the only one in the room to give a little gasp at what I saw. It was him. The man from the mansion. The man from the park. The man me and Jace recently ran from. He was here. He lifted his hand, gave a little wave and said:

'Hi, I'm Magnus.'

_Magnus is here! Whoop! I loved writing this chapter, such fun. I got a whole load of new ideas of how this story is going to go last night. Just before I fall asleep is where I do my best thinking. R&R!_

_Preview_

Jace took of my t-shirt and I removed his. Our bare skin rubbed against each other, my mind suddenly very aware of his hands on the small of my back.


	6. Feelings

_I'm so sorry that I haven't written a chapter in so long. I have been the busiest person ever! Chemistry coursework, university business etc. Speaking of university, I have been offered a place at all five choices! Yipee!_

_*Disclaimer: CC wrote MI, I'm an impersonator haha!_

We all just stared at Magnus in disbelief. Who is he? How did he find me? Surely he couldn't have followed us back to the institute. We ran from him in the park! My questions were then answered.

'Who the hell are you?' Alec asked in a loud voice, not quite a shout.

Magnus gave a little chuckle and walked further into the kitchen. 'Magnus Bane. I'm the warlock who-' he broke of as he got very close to me and Jace. His eyes staring at me, which shifted to Jace as he grabbed my hand and stood up to stop him coming any closer. He gave Jace a cocky smile 'Hi there. As I was saying, I'm the warlock who bonded your little Shadowhunter curse. Well it's not so much of a curse to you lot is it, except you Clary. How you doing babe?'

That set Jace off. He let go off my hand and shoved Magnus back, causing him to stumble a little.

'Jace!' I said in concern and jumped up off my seat and grabbed his arm. 'Don't do anything stupid.'

'If you're a warlock, how did you get in here? Only Nephilim can open the door to an Institute.' Isabelle asked from behind me.

Magnus lifted his hand and it was covered with blood. 'You might want to be careful where you leave your precious Nephilim blood, Clary, otherwise anyone could get in here.'

'So you're the warlock we've been looking for, if you've been working for Sebastian and Valentine, why have you come here?' Hodge asks.

'Probably to take Clary back to them, no doubt.' Jace snarled.

'Firstly, I do not work for those two scumbags. I offered to break this curse for them; I'm tired of waiting for the time to come when they have an 18 year old Herondale in their hands. So I found Clary for them when she was 15 and handed her location over to them.'

Jace broke free of my grasp then and leaped for Magnus, Alec got in between them before Jace could reach Magnus and do something he'd later regret.

'Jace that is not going to help!' Alec warned Jace.

'I'll kill him for what he did to her!' Jace returned. I went and grabbed his hand and pulled him away from Alec. He grabbed me in an embrace and kissed the top of my head. I was partially in shock that it was him who caught me.

'I handed her over to get this stupid thing over and done with. Forcing them to pay me, I volunteered to break the curse. They didn't know that straight away I was going to redo the spell so that it would become unbreakable.' Magnus carried on calmly.

Jace turns around. 'This still doesn't tell me that you aren't here to take Clary.' The way he says my name, its special, different, like I mean a lot to him, he was very protective over me. I felt, important, safe. Loved.

'Don't fool yourself kid. I played no part in Sebastian and Valentine losing Clary and her ending up in your arms, literally.' He laughed at his little joke. 'I'm here now to help you on the 15th of this month, allow Agravaine to become free and you can do whatever you want with him after. I will place a new spell onto the music box, preventing any further person or magical creature from being able to overthrow the Clave.'

'A music box? That's what we need to find when the location of the spell is found?' Hodge asked. He was remained seated at the kitchen table. Magnus simple gave a nod.

'Well if you were the one to place to spell on it, don't you know where Will and Tessa hid it?' Isabelle asked.

'Can't say I do. Will and Tessa were the only living souls to know where it was taken. Now if you'll excuse me, I've had enough of Shadowhunters for the day. I'll be back on your birthday, sweetie, and we'll finish this.' With that, he left the kitchen and made his way out of the Institute.

I was a bit speechless with that conversation. Partially with the fact that Jace has just revealed our relationship to his siblings and Hodge, and just how much, but mainly because this warlock is the reason nearly 3 years of my life was taken away from me. I glanced at the nearby clock and saw it read only six thirty pm.

'I'm going to go grab a shower and head to bed. It's been a long day.'

Jace held my head in his hands and gave me a small kiss on my lips.

'We'll talk tomorrow.'

I nodded and walked to my room. Placed beside my bed were all the clothes me and Isabelle bought today. I chose to put them away after my shower. This shower was exactly what I needed. Standing underneath the fast running water loosened all the tenses in my muscles. I hoped it would also wash away all of my worries, but these problems were too big to be fixed by a shower. One thought that kept returning to me was Jace. Jace and his feelings for me and those absolutely incredible kisses and hugs he's given to me in one day. One day! I didn't think that love like that could come into existent within less than 24 hours! Love? Did I just say that? Oh my goodness. My breathing rapidly increased in the shower. Love for Jace? I love Jace? Impossible, but true. No longer a question, but a fact.

I am in love with Jace.

The corners of my mouth twitched into a smile. For the first time since that fateful cold night, I have felt truly happy.

After half an hour, I got out of the showered and wrapped myself into a towel. I walked into the bedroom and grabbed a new bra, t-shirt, underpants and popped them on. I always felt comfortable at home when I left trousers off. Slowly, the rest of the clothes and toiletries bought were put into convenient places. The last bag was left on the bedside table. It was a store that I didn't remember entering with Isabelle earlier. She must have got it for herself after we parted and accidently left it here. A note was left next to it. It read

Clary

Jace told me to buy you this book. He thought it would make you feel better about being away from home.

Enjoy!

Isabelle x

I smiled at the note and carefully removed the book from the bag. It was titled _All Things British. _It was a book that gave facts, traditions and a detailed look and pictures into Britain. My smile grew. I sat on the bed cross-legged and opened up the big book and stuck my nose right into it.

A knock sounded from my door. The clock on the bedside table read ten pm. I couldn't believe how long I'd been sat there reading. I closed the book and walked over to the door. Opening it partially, I saw Jace stood on the other side and opened the door further.

'Hey.' I said

'Hi.' He replied with a smile. 'You alright? I know it hasn't exactly been the most calming, normal day has it?'

'I'm alright, thanks. It was a lot to take in in one day. Thanks also for the book. It's perfect and has definitely made me feel happier.'

'Good.' He looked into my eyes. 'I wanted to know how you felt about earlier.'

'Earlier?' I asked.

'The kissing, the hugging. If you're not happy with it that's fine. I didn't want to make you feel really uncomfortable or anything and-'

I cut him off by placing my hands on his chest and planting a kiss on his lips. 'I love you.' As soon as I said that, I realised that was not meant to come out. I was way in over my head. He liked me, the was a given, but I was crazy! Just because I'm falling head over heels and in love with him, it doesn't mean he is!

He laughed. 'Relax. I love you too.' Our lips once again joined but this time, they parted. I felt his tongue trace my laps and then mingle with mine. We stumbled backwards into my room and he closed the door behind him. He lifted me off my feet and my legs wrapped themselves around his waist. Jace took of my t-shirt and I removed his. Our bare skin rubbed against each other, my mind suddenly very aware of his hands on the small of my back. He lips moved from mine and onto my throat.

He walked over to the bed and placed me down on it. I laid on my back as he took off his trousers. He lowered himself onto me and one of my legs went back around his waist. My hands felt around his chest, stomach, shoulders and back whilst his explored my waist and legs as his lips moved from my throat to my chest and then returning to my lips.

The heat of passion rose rapidly. We both gasped for breath in between kissed. My fingers tangled themselves into his blond hair. His hands followed my bra around to the clasp at the back. His fingers undid the clasp. Just before the bra was removed, another knock to the door came. Our lips parted and we gasped staring at each other's faces.

'I'll hide in the bathroom; you answer the door and get rid of them.' I nodded and he sprang to grab his clothes and head to the bathroom. I took a moment's breather before redoing the clasp on my bra and put my t-shirt back on. I shuffled my way over to the door.

This time, Isabelle and Alec were on the other side of the door. 'Yes?' I asked all flustered.

'Huh, thought you'd be asleep. Have you seen Jace?' Isabelle asked.

'Nope, haven't seen him since the kitchen earlier. I'll let you know if I see him.' I always was a terrible liar.

'Okay, bye.' She look suspicious, as did Alec but they started to walk away and I closed the door. Behind me, Jace was fully dressed and backed me up against the door and placed his hands on either side of my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

'I'd better get going. If they don't find me, they'll get suspicious that you were lying.'

'I think they already do.'

He chuckled. 'Yeah, I noticed your poor lying skills.' I smiled and his placed a kiss on my lips. I moved out of the way of the door and he opened it but froze in the doorway.

'I knew she was lying.' I peeked over Jace's arm and saw Isabelle and Alec leaning against the wall opposite my room with a cocky grin on both of their faces. 'Hey Clary.' Alec said.

_I know it's a bit dirtier than the original books but hey, this is how I wanted it! _

_Review! Also let me know if you want the Alec/Magnus relationship, can't decide whether to bother with it or not. _

_Preview_

'Clary, my dear, slippery little bitch aren't you?' Valentine said to me.

Even Jace's hold on my didn't make me feel safe at this point.


	7. Found

_So sorry I haven't updated in weeks, but school work does come first unfortunately, especially with exams next month! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_*Disclaimer: CC own all themes and characters_

February 11th, only four days until my birthday and when Magnus will release the Greater Demon and respell the "curse". Ever since Magnus arrived to the Institute and a plan was established, everyone has been very preoccupied. Jace, Alec and Isabelle have all been training hard so they'll be able to finish Agravaine. They have also been attempting to reach other Nephilim in other Institutes and in Idris (home of the Nephilim) to help them in their battle. However, they've seemed to be having trouble reaching anybody. Each time they send a message or try to contact anyone, no reply arrives. No one wants to leave the Institute through a portal and personally visit them in case anyone (Sebastian or Valentine) decide to visit. As they're also Shadowhunters, they have no problem in being able to enter the Institute.

I've felt a bit lost over the past few days. Apart from staying in the Institute and staying safe, I have pretty much nothing to do. Most of the time, especially when the siblings have been busy training, I've been sat in the library reading all the books on the spell and Nephilim. Max has been there most of the time to keep me company. He's way too young to be involved in a fight. Jace doesn't risk me training to fight. He knows that if I learn anything, I will want to get involved in the fight. He's right. He wants me out of the way and as far away from the fight as I can possibly be.

I was sat alone in the library rereading Hodge's various books on the spell when Jace came in. He sat on the arm of the chair I was sat on, placed him arm around me shoulders and kissed the top of my head. 'You reading that book again?' He asked me.

'I can't stop reading it. It's so strange; it's hard to get my head around it.'

I could hear footsteps enter the library and make their way through the many aisles of bookcases towards us.

'Isabelle?' Jace called out.

Before an answer came, a woman appeared. She was tall with long black hair, similar to Isabelle's, and blue eyes. She wore what I now knew as typical Shadowhunter gear, all black and extremely high heeled shoes.

A man appeared next to her. He too was tall, had black hair and wore the Shadowhunter gear.

'Mom? Dad?' Jace said.

_Mum? Dad? _These were Jace's _parents_? I'd heard lots about them whilst staying here but never knew they were coming home.

'Son? Who is this? We go away for a couple of weeks and come back to see you letting strangers in? We've already met that warlock in the kitchen.' Isabelle, Alec and Max were the next to join this awkward meeting. Jace stood up as did I. I stood hidden slightly behind him. He took a hold of my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, encouraging me to show myself. I took the hint and slowly shuffled myself around Jace.

'Mom, Dad, this is Clary… Herondale.' As soon as Jace said my true surname, the eyebrows of both his parents rose, significantly.

I took a deep breath and said 'Clary Morgenstern. My blood may be Herondale, but I'm a Morgenstern.' A moments silence followed. 'Nice to meet you?' I said with a shy smile.

'Clary, these are my parents, Robert and Maryse.'

'So the stories are true?' Maryse asked.

Alec replied 'yes,' along with a nod.

'Why don't we all sit down and explain what has happened.' Isabelle suggested.

We all sat down on the smart sofas, along with Hodge, and we, well mainly the Lightwoods, explained the whole situation, everything that has happened since I arrived, to Robert and Maryse. Everything that was said drew them nearer and nearer to us, fully listening and intrigued to this Nephilim fairy-tale come true. I noticed them take quick looks at me, surprised at my, well, existence.

'Well you kids took the right decision in keeping Clary here, and breaking this curse here. As long as Sebastian and Valentine don't know where to find her, we're safe to get this spell broken and redone. I'll try and get a hold of the other Shadowhunters; I can't explain why you are unable to reach them.' Maryse said following the story of the past couple of weeks.

'That is strange. The whole time we were in Idris, not one word from anywhere near here came to the Clave. We'll have to look into that.' Robert added.

The addition of the parents didn't change much from previously. The whole family, excluding Max, continued their training and attempt to contact the rest of the Shadowhunter world. Magnus didn't show up the Institute that often, he already knew his role.

I continued to read in the library. I started to wonder just how many Shadowhunters there are in the world and what Idris is like. Jace's life fascinated me immensely.

It wasn't until the eve of my birthday that things started to change.

I was sat on my bed reading through the book Jace had gotten me. The anticipation of tomorrow and how the day would pan out made me too nervous to sleep, meaning I was still awake at 11:30pm. Who knows what my own parents would be doing tomorrow. The 18th birthday of their lost and, to them, presumed dead daughter. It's not a normal day for anyone in that situation. A teardrop fell from my eye. I quickly wiped it away when a knock to my door came.

Setting the book aside, I walked slowly over to my door and cracked it open. Peeking through, Jace was stood with a great smile on his face. I opened the door further.

'What are you so happy about?' I asked him.

He grabbed my hand. 'Follow me.'

He pulled me along the corridor and I followed willingly. We reached a door which hid stairs behind them. We climbed them and came to another door.

'Where are we?'

'Happy Valentine's Day, Clary.' He swung the door open and we were on the roof. There was so many candles placed out all lit up lighting the roof up. It looked to beautiful.

'Wow.' That was all the response that I could give out. He led me outside to a blanket placed on the floor. 'This is so romantic. Shadowhunters celebrate Valentine's day?' I asked him as we sat down.

'No, before a couple of days ago, I never had heard of it. I've been learning about Mundie culture, learning about your way of life. I saw you reading all those books on Nephilim and though that maybe I should do the same.'

I chuckled. 'You way of life is a lot more interesting than mine.' He agreed with me.

'Jace?'

'Hm?'

'Do you think my parents know that they're Shadowhunters?' This one thought had been stuck in my mind all week.

'I don't know. Probably not. I think that when Tessa and Will changed their names and exiled themselves from the Shadowhunter world, they made sure no one else in their family or any other family would know who they were. Do you know which of your parents' family is the true Herondale?'

'I don't know. I don't think they'll know either.'

He sat up and said 'Close your eyes.'

'Why?'

'Just do it.'

I had no clue what he was doing. I felt him place a chain around my neck and a kiss placed on my lips. 'Open.' I did as instructed and smiled at him. I saw the necklace he put on me and gathered the end of it in my hand studying it. There were two rings on it, both with intricate yet different designs on them. 'Happy 18th birthday, Clary. This one here,' he pointed to one 'is the Herondale ring, the design on it special only to the Herondale family. I know you prefer to be a Morgenstern; however the Morgenstern is not a real Shadowhunter family name so does not have its own family emblem.

'And this one,' he pointed to the other one 'is the Lightwood ring with its own family design on it. I wanted you to have both.'

'I love it.' I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. It was a calm, long kiss. 'I love you. Thank you for making this dreadful birthday worth it.'

'I love you too.'

Jace sent me to sleep in my bed in the best of moods. He was so amazing. I truly loved him. In the morning I woke with a smile on my face and holding the rings in my hand. Then it hit me. The day was here. The day people have been waiting for over century. I just hope it all goes to plan and the new spell can be done and all of this will be over. With a big sigh I got out of bed and got dressed. Making my way over to the library, I heard the conversations.

'Mom! She's fine! I know Clary; she is strong enough for this. She wants this to be over as much as anyone else does. I love her and I trust she'll be able to tell us all the information Magnus needs.'

'We have to be 100% sure this will work.' Maryse replied.

'It will do. Clary knows that and so it will work. Even if we weren't 100% sure, what other choice do we have?' Jace said.

'If Jace believes Clary can do it, that I trust that she can.' Robert said.

I entered into the library and walked straight to Jace and placed my hand in his and smiled up to him. 'I can do this, I promise.' His parents assessed me. Isabelle and Alec were sat on sofa looking onto the scene. Max was too involved in a book to be interested in the conversation.

Magnus strolled in along with Hodge. 'Okay then, let's get this business over and done with.' Magnus announced. He went and plotted himself in the armchair opposite me and Jace. Hodge stood next to him and everyone else sat down around Magnus. Jace sat as close to be as possible and put his arm around me, very protective. Normally I don't like over protective guys, but in this case I welcomed it.

'So what exactly is going to happen?' I asked.

'I'm going to cast a spell on you and Agravaine is going to temporarily possess your body-' Magnus begun.

Jace was the one to interrupt him. 'How long exactly is temporarily?'

'No longer than five minutes. He'll have the choice of either leaving her body and taking on his own body form or staying inside Clary and dying. Obviously he'll choose the first option, that's when you attack him.'

'Does this mean that he's inside me already?' I asked.

'Did you lot not already know that?'

'No, otherwise our faces would not show us horrified at the thought of a Greater Demon living inside of her for the past 18 years.' Alec blurted in.

'Agravaine has been living inside the Herondale family since I originally cast the spell. He lives inside of them, trapped, until either he is released, like today, or the Herondale has a child. Then it is passed onto the child.' Magnus answered.

'So either her mom or dad passed the demon onto Clary and if this spell wasn't broken, she'd pass it onto her child?'

'To her first born, yes.'

'We don't have to worry about that. This spell will be broken today, and this ordeal will be finished.' Jace said. I took a hold of his other hand gave it a reassuring squeeze.

'One Agravaine had possessed her body, he will reveal to us where the box is hidden and we'll go there via a portal and I will break it and redo the new one.

'Right, let's get this done.' Magnus stood up. 'Jace, you're going to have to move away from Clary.'

'What? No way! I said I'll stay be her side the whole time!' Jace shouted back.

'If you don't move, this spell could go wrong; you wouldn't want that, would you?' He had a little smirk on his face.

'Jace just move.' Isabelle said. Jace took my face in his hands and gave me a kiss in my lips. I could tell from that one kiss he was extremely worried. He then did as instructed and moved a few feet away from me. He did not look very comfortable having distance between us.

'Ready, Clary?' Magnus asked me. I simply took a deep breath and nodded.

The warlock started to talk in some language; I could not detect what it was. I felt my breathing rapidly accelerate and my body started to tingle. After only a few moments of releasing Agravaine, a bang came from the left of me. All of the bookcases that prevented me from seeing the entrance to the library crumbled down and were moved to the side of the room. The tingling feeling inside my body stopped as Magnus stopped performing the spell.

Jace immediately ran to my side and I stood up as he caught me in an embrace protecting me from any books or debris that came flying our way. One voice came from the entrance that made me tremble.

'Clary, my dear, slippery little bitch aren't you?' Valentine said to me. Even Jace's hold on me didn't make me feel safe at this point.

I slowing released myself from Jace, but keeping a strong hold on his hand and arm. I saw Sebastian and Valentine stood in the doorway along with a woman who was small with short blond hair. Her face made me feel like no one should cross her.

'Who are you?' Jace called out.

'How rude? We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Sebastian, and this is Valentine. And here is Sadiya. She's our warlock, here to do what Magnus failed to do for us.'

I felt Jace stiffen beside me.

'What have you done?' Alec called out.

'Is it just me or can no one else move?' Robert asked.

'She's put a spell on us all, preventing us from moving.' Magnus explained.

I was still able to move, this spell hadn't affected me, but something else had. 'I feel strange.' I pronounced.

'That would be me.' Sadiya said as she and Valentine entered the room whilst Sebastian stayed back.

All of a sudden my eyes felt very heavy and I collapsed to the floor. All energy had left my body preventing me from moving or talking. I was still conscious and heard the scene unfolding.

'Clary!' I heard Jace call out. A pair of men's arms hooked themselves under me and lifted me up. I presumed they were Valentines. 'Get off her!' Valentine carried me back into the hallway. Sadiya followed.

I saw everyone left in the library collapse to the floor. The spell released them. Jace immediately jumped up and ran towards me. Isabelle and Alec followed behind. However, when they reached the doorway, they suddenly stopped.

'Let me through! Clary!'

'Like I'd let you come running after us. You are unable to leave this room until we have enough of a distance from you that you'll be unable to follow.' Sadiya explained.

'Don't worry, we're only going to take her to do what you were about to do to her. You _may _see her again, but I wouldn't hold my hopes up.' Sebastian said.

I looked to Jace and his eyes were so sad. It was a sight that killed me. 'I will find you, I promise. I love you.' He called out to me.

And with that, I blacked out.

_Hope the wait was worth it for this chapter! Remember to Review!_

_Preview_

'You two little swines. Took your family long enough to break the spell.' I told Sebastian and Valentine.

_***I could have given you a better preview, but that would have ruined the suspense and the next chapter. It's a good one with plenty of action. The story really starts to pick up!***_


	8. Wayland

_Sorry again it has been a long time from last updating but I'm afraid I have to continuously blame it on exam revision. What a bugger it is. Well basically, how amazing was clockwork prince – I won't give away any spoilers in case you haven't read it yet but it was bloody amazing. My heart has officially been ripped in two. So if you haven't read it – do it now! And happy new year!_

_*Disclaimer: CC owns all._

A pain was stabbing in my head. It was one extreme headache. My head was drooped down and my breath was slow as I peeled my eyes back. My vision was all blurry. I kept blinking trying to gain focus of my surroundings. As soon as I lifted my head, a face formed in front of my face. I jumped back and my breathing accelerated as I realised it was Valentine there. Sebastian was stood a few feet away, standing straight. I was sat in a chair in the great room back at the mansion I stayed at for the past few years. My wrists were tied behind me and my ankles tied to the legs of the chairs, unable to move. I looked away from Valentine immediately and saw Sadiya stood in the shadows. Valentine grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. His hold was tight.

'Well hello dear. Long-time no see. Hope you enjoyed your little vacation, time to get down to business.' He let of my chin with force and moved back to where Sebastian was and took the same straight position as his companion.

'I presume the Lightwoods told you what will happen. Sadiya.' Sebastian said. Calling Sadiya's name at the end, she stepped forward and stood in my eye line with my two kidnappers.

She started to repeat the foreign words Magnus began earlier. The tingling returned. This time, the tingling soon turned into pain. It rippled throughout my body, excruciating in some parts. I could feel this dark feeling coming over me, covering me like a sheet thrown over me. My body collapsed. Breathing started to slow down and steady. As my head started to rise and my eyes glare at the two men stood in front of me, I realised I was no longer under control over my own body. Agravaine was in control, he moved my body as he wished. I was trapped.

'You two little swines. Took your family long enough to break the spell.' I told Sebastian and Valentine.

They smiled at me. 'Hello Agravaine, nice to finally meet you.' Sebastian.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just get this over and done with so that I can get out of this body and be done with this stupid curse. Though I should say thank you for _finally _releasing me.'

'Of course, just tell us where the box is that holds the curse and you may leave her body for good.'

'Will and Tessa, clever Nephilim they were. They led everyone to believe that they had hid the box deep underground or maybe even in the middle of some mountainous area where no one will trek.' I gave a little chuckle. 'No, they hid it, in their own home. Of course no one would think they'd hide it in plain sight for all to see. People would just pass it as a crazy old inheritance. This is what it is now. It has been passed down through the Herondale family. It is now in the girls' home in York. Now go fetch.' I whispered that last part, mocking them.

The feeling returned, fast breathing, pain turned tingling, the feeling of darkness off me. My body returned to my control and I was gasping for air. I saw a shadow appear behind the men. I presumed it was Agravaine moving away from me, free at last. The words that followed proved me wrong.

'Your part in this is over in this, Sebastian and Valentine. Thank you for your contribution.' A male voice came from the shadow. Sebastian and the Valentine spun around and froze making a choking sound and slightly bending over as two hands; belonging to the same body came out of the shadow with small daggers in them, inserting them into my kidnappers, one in each.

My breath stopped and eyes fully wide as I watched the men in suits collapse to the ground. As glad I was that they were gone, my fear now turned to this mysterious man as he emerged from the shadow.

He was a tall man, short-ish blond hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a suit as well, but unlike the previous men, his shirt was open collar with no tie, more casual. He brought out a tissue from his inner right pocket and wiped his hands clean of any blood that splattered onto them. He threw it aside and his attention turned on me.

Slowly, he walked towards me stopping a foot away. 'Clary Herondale,' my breathing started again unregularly. 'Descendent of Tessa and Will Herondale, faked their name to Morgenstern to protect future generations. Didn't work very well, did it?'

'Who are you?' I asked him, my voice shaking, revealing my fear of him.

He knelt down to be eye level with me. 'I'm Jonathon Wayland. I believe you're dating my brother.'

I took a moment's hesitation. 'Jace? But he's a Lightwood, not your brother! Who _exactly _are you and what business do you have with this curse?'

'My family have wanted to take over the Clave and rule all Shadowhunters for centuries now. All of my ancestors have been foolish enough to fail each time. I however will be the one to make the Wayland name feared yet worshiped.

As for Jace, he is not a Lightwood, a mere, pathetic reflection of them. A fraction of what he could be if he remained with me. You see, our parents died when I was seven years old, he was only a few months. The Clave sent us to adoptive families, but we had to be separated. Jace to the Lightwoods in L.A., I to the Fairchilds in Idris. I found a book containing the truth about my real family, I was obviously too old to believe the Fairchilds were my real family, always knew I was a Wayland. So upon discovering that my family set out to overthrow the Clave, I felt duty bound to follow their wishes and made it my job to find a way to do it.

Every day I would spend any spare time in the library, reading through books on how it could be accomplished. I saw my opening when I read about this story of a Greater Demon and a little box that prevented the Clave from ever being taken over. My plan was to break that spell and take the Clave.

I employed Sadiya here to find my brother and look over him, keep me updated on his whereabouts. She was also employed to make sure Sebastian and Valentine find you and let loose Agravaine. And, of course the most important reason I employed her. She is one of the oldest and most powerful warlocks alive today. She knows of a few simple spells that will make _all _Shadowhunters follow me. She's my one person army.

So I have my army, I know of the whereabouts of the box. Now all I need is to go to the box and release the spell and the entire Nephilim world shall be mine to rule.'

'So you were the one to knock the car off the road?' I asked.

'Yep, getting the Lightwoods and my brother involved were all part of the plan. The plan continues into getting Jace in my side. It will be simple of course.'

I was in shock. This crafty, evil man was the sibling of my Jace and he had planned this all, my kidnap, Jace's involvement and the overthrowing of the Clave. He moved closer to me and shuffled so he face was inches away from the left of my face. I kept looking forward.

'No wonder my brother picked you. You are beautiful.' He whispered against my neck. I was disgusted by him. He gave me a peck on my neck and flung my head away from him. He grabbed with one hand my head and continued to kiss my neck as I whimpered and attempted to pull away, it didn't work. His lips moved to my jawline and along to my ear. He turned my head so I faced him and he pecked my forehead.

'I'll say hello to your parents for you.'

'No, _No_!' I screamed at him. He struck me hard with his fist across my face. Everything went black.

'Time to wake.' I heard Sadiya say and slap me awake. My right cheek stung and I stared at Sadiya stood opposite me. Although she didn't look as scary as Jonathon, the thought of what she could possible do petrified me. 'For Jonathon's own little amusement, you have one more task to complete before you are done.'

'Why are you helping him?' I ask her in a quiet voice.

'Give up.'

'Give up what?'

'I know what you're trying to do, make me feel about what I'm doing, tell me I don't need to do it then I help you in bringing Jonathon down. Well it won't work because nothing you say or do will be able to prevent me from carrying out my duties.'

'But why?' I continue to ask her.

'Because years ago, Jonathon saved my life. We warlocks live by a code of loyalty. As he saved my life, I have to serve him in any way he requires me. Once I have helped him in overthrowing the Clave, I'm free. So save you breath and shut up whilst I work.'

She grabs my head and closes her eyes as she whispers an enchantment. I struggle against her grasp but it's useless. A voice seeps into my mind, Sadiya's.

_Jace betrayed you._

_He has been working on Jonathon's side for years now._

'No!' I call out. 'That's not true!'

_He doesn't love you._

_He's pretended to so that he could draw you in, fool you and hurt you._

_He never valued you more than a piece of dirt._

As these sentences continued, my mind started to feel like there was some truth to it. It felt real.

_He hates you._

_He uses you._

_He is your enemy._

'Jace is my enemy.'

_Jonathon is your only ally._

'Jonathon has been the only one to help me.'

_He is your leader._

'He is my friend.'

'Clary? Clary?' Jace's voice spoke out through the trees which seemed to go for miles in each direction around me. I couldn't see him but his voice was clear. He continued to call for me as I wondered bare footed through the forest wearing only a white dress which had been turned partly brown from the mud below my feet. My pace sped up as I tried to find him. I couldn't remember how I got to the woods or why I was here, just that I needed to find him.

It felt like hours I was searching the woods, as if it had no end, when I heard the crack of a twig below someone's foot behind me and immediately spun around in the hope that it was Jace behind me, I was correct. He stood there looking dazzling as ever wearing a white shirt and trousers which had also been muddied. A wide smile broke out across my face and I started towards him. After a few paces, I stopped.

Jace's face started to change. Parts of his skin looked like they were moving, reforming. Once this strange process was completed, a new person stood in his place. This new person made me fear for my life. I broke into a run and made my way in the opposite to this man.

I was panting as I run around the trees, trying to get as far away as possible when my foot got trapped under a root and I fell to the ground banging my head hard on the ground, knocking the breath out of me. I slowly turned over and saw the man who came from Jace stood above me. I scrambled backwards until I came up to a tree and couldn't move back any further. The man walked towards me and gave a menacing smile

'Clary? Clary?' Jace turned Jonathon continued to call.

My eyes slightly opened from the nightmare and I could faintly hear Jace calling my name from far away.

Jace? What's he doing here? Wasn't he my enemy? The one Jonathon was trying to save me from?

My body was drained of energy. I remained sat in my chair still and silent, droopy eyes staring at the ground.

Jace's voice rose in volume as he found his way to him. Where was Jonathon to save me from him? My eyes turned to the doorway and saw Jace holding a small knife, like the one in the alley, in his right hand above his head. He saw me and rushed over to me. Isabelle, Alec and their parents followed closely behind. My muscles stiffened as he approached and I sank into the chair to try and distance myself to him. As he approached, his hands came out and were placed on my cheeks. They were constantly moving all over me to check that I was ok.

Jace is my enemy.

'No, stay away from me.' I mumbled.

'Sh, Clay it's alright, I'm here now.' He said to me and kissed my forehead. I whimpered and tried to work my way out of his hands. He wouldn't let go. Alec and Robert came behind me and started to undo the ropes that trapped my wrists and ankles to the chair.

'Get away from me you liar, you prick, you bastard!' I said louder. My hands were free so with all the energy I could gather, I lightly pushed him away and from being over-whelmed, I started to cry and grab handfuls of hair trying to pull it out.

Alec came beside me and Isabelle and Maryse appeared behind Jace. His face was confused, distraught. Hurt. 'Clary, what's the matter?' Alec questioned me.

'Just keep him away from me.' I whispered and leaned into him.

'I don't know what they've done to her but we need to get her to Magnus and help her. Alec, carry her for me. Let's get out of here. NOW!' Jace instructed. Alec caught me in his arms and lifted me up. I hugged close to him, preventing Jace from getting to me.

He carried me toward the door leaving the hall with his family following closely. Before he reached it, a loud crashed came from behind us. Everyone spun around. I slightly turned my head to see what caused the sound. Agravaine had taken a shape. He was about 9 feet tall, his skin colour was a dark purple/navy blue colour. His had no hair and his eyes were sunk far down with the rim of his eyes a pale red colour. His teeth were all very sharp fangs, each and every one. He wore a long dark robe and was stood staring at us.

'Agravaine,' Isabelle exclaimed. 'Well I guess we've got a battle on our hands.'

'Isabelle, take Clary and get her to safety, protect her! The rest of us will battle Agravaine.' Jace called out.

Isabelle took me out of Alec's arms and led me into the hallway. I could hear the Lightwoods and Jace talking behind me.

'You kids ready for this?' I heard Maryse ask.

The other three replied saying 'ready.'

Before Isabelle got far with me, she stopped and faced back towards the great hall where her family were fighting Agravaine. They sounded as though they were in trouble.

'Shit.' Isabelle muttered. She put me down the floor and leaned me up against the wall. 'Stay here, don't move, and try not to get yourself into more trouble.' She ordered me.

As she got up to move away, I grabbed her arm. She stared at me with questioning eyes.

'The box,' I whispered and took a deep breath. 'It's at home.'

I fell unconscious.

_Hope you enjoyed that chapter. No clue when the next chapter will be up. Bring in the reviews please!_

_**Preview**_

I fell through my front door, Jace in right on my tail. Immediately I shut the door and locked it. A locked door won't keep out Jonathon, but it was an involuntary response.

Jace placed his hand on the small of my back and said 'Come on, we need to destroy that box before Jonathon gets here.'

The sound of cutlery dropping came from our right and both Jace and I whipped our heads in that direction.

'Mum? Dad?'


	9. Rediscover

_Here you go, the new chapter (FINALLY). Enjoy!_

_*Disclaimer: CC owns all – except Sadiya ._

I found myself shaking as I woke up rhythmically. My head was resting on something soft but with a hard line down the middle. Someone's shoulder. Both of my arms were wrapped around an arm which belonged to my make-do pillow. Slowly, I peeled my eyes open.

In front of me was two chairs facing me, neither of them occupied. From my surroundings, I saw I was on a train. I slightly turned my head to the right where there was a large window revealing a large countryside which I quickly recognised as Nottinghamshire. I was home. Back in England. Back in my home country. I sat up straight and quickly was hit my head rush making me place my forehead on the table in between me and the two chairs in front of me. A hand was placed on my back and sat up straight again, slowly this time to see who is accompanying me on the train. Immediately I recognised it as the man who I thought I loved but for some reason thought was bad, someone to cause me pain, someone who wouldn't help me. Jace Lightwood.

I jumped up out of my seat and gave out a little scream.  
>'Clary, please!' his voice was very sad. 'Please sit back down and let me explain everything to you.'<p>

I turned to my left and saw there was no door to exit through so turned a 180 degrees and ran to the other end of the carriage to the door. To my despair, there were no other people around to help me. As I got to the door, it opened up and appeared in front of me was a boy and girl around the same age as Jace. Alec and Isabelle. They I could trust.

'Where do you think you're going?' Alec asked with a little too much happiness in his tone considering there was a dangerous boy behind me.

'Quit kidding, Alec! Help me, Jace is dangerous! He tried to kill me!' I shouted at him.

'You haven't given her the drink yet?' Alec called over my shoulder. Isabelle spun me around and led me back to my seat as Jace replied to Alec's question.

'No, I haven't. She's literally only just woke up.'

I struggled a bit to Isabelle's pushing but she got me back to my seat. Although I was forced to sit next to Jace, with the brother and sister occupying the now full chairs opposite, I put as much distance as possible between me and him.

'We need to find Jonathan.' I explained.

'Who's Jonathan?' Jace asked.

'It may be part of Sadya's spell.' Isabelle suggested. Sadya? She was a warlock. She helped me, right? I couldn't think. 'Clary, do you trust me?' I thought about it for a moment and gave a slight nod. I haven't known the Lightwoods long but I felt as though they've been the only ones to help me. Deep inside, I felt like I could trust Jace. 'You need to drink this.'

'What? You want me to drink something you could easily have put something dangerous in?' her asking was absurd.

'You said you trust me. Honestly, once you've drunk it, you'll be able to think straight.'

I took the cup with the orange liquid in it out of her hands. 'What exactly is it?' I ask giving it a slight sniff.

'It's a potion,' Alec explained. 'Magnus made it. He says your mind has been tampered with and that this will put it back to before and you'll be able to remember whatever happened.'

With a slight hesitation, I downed the drink in one. My head started to feel very heavy and everything around me blurred. Next, I passed out.

My eyes shot open.

'10 minutes. Hm, Magnus said 5.' I heard Alec say.

'Clary! Please tell me you're okay.' I turned to look at Jace and his face was very sad.

'Jace!' I cried and wrapped my arms around him holding on tightly so no one could tear us apart. He wrapped his arms around my waist, squeezing hard too, and buried his head into the curve of my neck kissing it.

His arms unravelled themselves from around me, took a hold of my face and he placed a fierce yet loving kiss on my lips. His tongue traced my lips and we broke. Our forehead were learning against each other.

'I'm so glad that you're okay!'

'I'm fine! I'm fine!' I reassured him. He placed another kiss on me and broke it as Isabelle said 'okay, okay, lovebirds! Time to get to work.' We altered our embrace so that we face the siblings yet were still holding onto each other tightly.

'Clary, what do you remember?' Jace asked me.

'I remember we were all in the library as the institute when you said you couldn't move but I could then I felt dizzy and collapsed. Then I was in a large hall. It was the hall in the mansion where Sebastian and Valentine kept me! Oh my god! They're dead! And so is Agravaine I think. I remember you three and your parents coming and battling it. Jace! I was screaming. Telling you to go away, that you wanted to hurt me. I'm so sorry! Sadya put a spell on me to make me think that you were against me and that Jonathan wanted to help me.' I recounted. The end of it came out in a rush. I'd be surprised of they caught any of that.

'Clary it's okay. I knew you didn't mean that I wanted to harm you. I guessed that someone had tampered with your mind. Firstly, who killed Sebastian and Valentine?' Jace enquired.

'Um, Jonathan. Jonathan did.'

'And who exactly is he?' A tear dropped from my eyes. He doesn't know. He still thinks he is a Lightwood by blood. The truth is going to kill him, but he has to know. I can't keep something this big and important from him. 'Clary, honey, what is it?'

'I-' I took a deep breath. 'Jace, Mayrse and Robert aren't your biological parents. Isabelle and Alec aren't your biological siblings. You're adopted.' everyone stared at me. No one else spoke so I continued. 'Your parents died soon after you were born and the Lightwoods took you in. Jonathan searched you out and has been watching you for a while now. He planned this whole kidnapping and spell breaking. Sebastian and Valentine were working for him but they didn't know. He wants you on his side, Jace.'

The silence continued. They were shell shocked. I looked into Jace's eyes and saw the sadness.

'He's your brother.'

That final piece of information toppled Jace over the edge. He smacked his fist into window. As he pulled his hand away, I saw it was covered in blood. He jumped over the table in front of us and left the carriage. I got up to follow but Alec grabbed my arm to stop me.

'Give him time. This is a shock to all of us.' I stared at him and Isabelle and saw a tear fall from his sister's eye. I took his advice and sat back down.

After what seemed like forever, the train pulled into York station. Jace still hadn't returned. We got off the train and searched for him. I only hoped he had got off the train here. As we were walking along a platform, I got pulled off to the side. This person held me in an embrace tightly, I held him back. Jace needed comforting.

'Where have you been? We were worried about you!' I told him.

'Just thinking. Let's go. Magnus said he'll meet us at your house.' He grabbed my hand and speed walked back to Alec and Isabelle. Without a word we continued to walk on out of the train station. I took the lead as I was the one who knew where my house is.

As we stepped into the city, I stopped. Hundreds of emotions just hit me at once. For the first time in years, I was back, back home in my own city.

'Clary? Are you okay?' Alec enquired.

With a nod I told him we needed to keep going. We needed to get there as soon as possible, my parents could be in trouble.

We caught a text outside the station and I gave the driver my address. I sat restlessly and fidgeting the whole time.

Jace caught a hold of my hands and told me it will all be okay. I nodded but my anxiousness didn't go at all.

The cab pulled over and I looked out of the window.

'This isn't my house. Sorry, sir, but I think you've got the wrong address.' He didn't reply nor did he move the car. 'We're not far, let's just run the rest of the way.'

We filed out of the cab and started to make our way towards my home. Step by step, my heart raced faster.

As we turned the corner onto my street, we were immediately stopped by a creature. It was a long, scaled demon with a cluster of eyes set dead centre in the front of its domed skull. It looked something like a cross between an Alligator and a centipede with a thick flat snout and a barbed tail that whips from side to side. It has multiple legs and claws as well as a row of fanged teeth. He drooled green fluid.

Behind us another one appeared along.

'Alec, you and Isabelle take care of the Raveners, me and Clary will continue to find the box.'

The siblings agreed with the plan and as they started to attack the Raveners, Jace grabbed my hand and pulled me down the street. As we reached my building, it was my turn to pull him aside. I told here this was my building, and he pulled out his stele and carved a drawing into the door which made it unlock.

To be honest, I thought we would have been safe inside my building but instead, we found an even greater threat.

This creature was twice the size of the ones we just escaped from and it did not look happy.

Jace grabbed my hand and we tried making it up the stairwell to my flat on the 6th floor, all the while trying to avoid getting hit by demon.

'Ahh!' I screamed as I tripped over a step and before Jace could pull me up, the demon caught a hold of my put and it became a tug of war between the creature and Jace, me as the rope.

I felt as though I was being ripped in to, all the while whimpering at the pain being caused. Eventually, I kicked the thing in the head which caused him to let go, giving me enough time to scramble to my feet and continue up the stairs we reached my flat and Jace continued to draw another picture to open the door as the creature closed in on us.

'Jace…'

'Almost there!'

'No need to rush brother.' Jonathon appeared behind the creature and said something in a foreign language, causing the demon to freeze and stop coming after us.

Jace stopped his drawing and turned around to face the man before us. He seemed slightly shell-shocked and seeing Jonathon. 'You have no right to call me that. After what you did to Clary, you have no claim to being my family.'

Jace grabbed my wrist and pulled me through my front door, him in right on my tail. Immediately, I shut the door and locked it. A locked door won't keep out Jonathon, but it was an involuntary response.

Jace placed his hand on the small of my back and said 'Come on, we need to find that box before Jonathon gets here.'

The sound of cutlery dropping came from our right and both Jace and I whipped our heads in that direction.

'Mum? Dad?'

My facial expression must have matched theirs; pure and utter shock. For the first time in years, my family were right before my eyes.

As I started to move towards them, the door behind me shattered into the apartment. I fell to the floor and scrambled back as Jonathon entered.

'Clary, get the box!' Jace called out to me.

I nodded to him and jumped to my feet towards my parents. They pulled me straight into a tight hug, murmuring my name over and over. I allowed for this to continue briefly before pulling away.

'We don't have time for this, where is that little silver box that was grandma's?' I demanded of them.

'Clary, baby what is going on? who are those men out there?' Dad asked.

'That doesn't matter right now; tell me where the box is!'

'It's in our room on the shelf next to the window.'

Before any further exchanges could occur, I was off in a flash to find it.

Inside my folks room, I went straight to the shelf they talked about and found it. Grabbing it off the shelf and opened it up, allowing for the music that played to absorb straight through me.

The tune took me back to when I was a little girl, and my parents played this tune to help me sleep. Little did I know then the repercussions owning this little box would cause me.

The sound of battling in the living room pulled me out of my stupor and I slammed the top down to cut off the music and rushed out of the room.

As I started to make my way back towards Jace, an explosion came from behind me and I fell to the ground. Behind me, I saw the wall to outside have fallen in, and Sadiya stood in its place. I scrambled back to my feet.

'You know, you do put on a good show. I have quite enjoyed all your escapes and attempts to correct this, but we all know they're just to give you a glimmer of hope.' I heard Jace groan in pain from the living room. 'Aw, is your boyfriend losing the battle? Don't worry; death isn't Jonathon's wish for his brother. You however, your job has been fulfilled, which means he has no obligations to what to you now.'

I tried to keep the fear off my face, but inside my heart started to race faster and faster as she started an enchantment and her hands began to flame.

'Clary, duck!' I whipped around a saw that the voice belonged to Alec, who had a bow in hands, pulled back with an arrow in it ready to release. The whole time we'd spent together, I never noticed the bow and arrows he carried with him. I did as instructed and crouched down as he released the arrow. It shot straight through the air and planted itself into Sadiya's chest.

She fell to the ground, her body unmoving. Alec killed her.

He came behind me and grabbed my arms asking me if I was alright. I nodded to him.

'Did you get the box?'

'Yeah.' I looked at the floor to where I'd dropped it earlier and went to pick it up. As I bent over to pick it up, searing pain shot through my leg. Sadiya managed to cast a spell with her last breath. Her aim was off so it hit my upper thigh, presuming she wanted it to hit somewhere where it would do more damage. This however, was enough to cause me to cry out in pain.

Alec rushed over to me and we both saw that the spell caused my skin to burn away and I saw deep into the muscle. The sight caused me to almost throw up.

'I'm going to help carry you into the living room. Jace needs our help.'

I nodded and as he wrapped his arm around my waist and mine on his shoulders, I tried to hold in any noise escaping from my lips and I hopped into the living room, the pain in my leg continuing to cause me trouble.

In the living room, we saw Isabelle had entered and was helping Jace in subduing Jonathon. Despite the fact that it was 2 against one, Jonathon seemed to be winning the fight. My parents were nowhere in sight, hopefully they retreated to somewhere safer than here.

Alec set me down on the sofa and helped his siblings.

The four of the continued to throw punches and attack each other with their flaming knifes. They all moved like lightning.

Jace noticed me on the safe and my injured leg. This distracted him and gave Jonathon an opportunity to hit him across the face.

'Jace!' I called out to him.

A hand placed over my mouth from behind me and I started to thrash about, trying to free myself. Turning around, I saw Magnus behind me.

'Give me the box and your hand.' He ordered of me and I willingly gave. He took out a knife and slit my hand, releasing plenty of blood and placed the box in my hand, covering it with my blood, and started to mumble a spell.

I could feel the blood in my hand move by itself over the box and infuse the two together. Light shone from the box, nearly blinding me. Within a split second, it disappeared, along with the box, my hand was empty.

'What have you done?' Jonathon snarled at us. 'You stupid girl and half-breed!'

As he started to storm over towards us, Isabelle jumped to the ground and tripped him up. Jace jumped on top of him and shoved a knife up against his throat.

'You wouldn't kill your brother would you?' Jonathon teased Jace with.

'I told you before, you and I will never be brothers. You have disgraced the Wayland name.'

'You don't mean that. Think of all the wonderful things we could achieve together! Rule the Shadowhunters; rid the world of the dirty downworlders. We were born to do this. Let me live and-'

Jace swiped the knife against Jonathon's throat.

'Good riddance.'

I stood on the bridge, watching the water beneath me flow by. Jace stood next to me with his arms wrapped around my waist. I had spent the last few days constantly worrying about him. The news of him not being a Lightwood by blood hit him hard. Although he refused to admit it was hurting him, I saw it on his face.

Standing here with him was the first time I'd seen him since the night he killed his brother and Magnus used my blood to create a new spell, preventing anyone being able to overthrow the Shadowhunters like the previous one. I had spent the time with my family, bedridden whilst my leg healed itself; he was with his family staying at the York Institute.

'I've missed you.' He whispered to me in my ear. My eyes started to water. Isabelle told me they were planning on going back to LA and I was staying in York with my family. Where this left us, I had no clue.

I turned around in his arms and buried my head into his chest. 'Please don't leave.' I begged of him. 'I can't imagine going back to a normal life here, at least not without you by my side.' A tear escaped from my eyes and he wiped it away with his thumb.

'I don't belong in England. I have to go back to LA with my family.'

We stayed in that embrace for what seemed like forever. Eventually, he walked be home and gave me the saddest, longest kiss. As soon as we broke, I ran inside, without catching a glance at him, and went straight to my room. I slid down the door onto the floor and broke down crying.

_I may never see him again. _

For the next couple of weeks, I was quiet and solemn. I missed Jace like hell, and no matter what my parents did, nothing cheered me up.

One evening, I was sat at the kitchen table moving my food around my plate rather than eating it.

Dad pushed a box wrapped in paper towards me.

'What's this?'

'A present for you.'

I opened it up and found a scrap containing pictures of my family and Simon growing up.

'What's this for?'

'For you to remember us.'

'Why would I need to remember you? Where are you going?'

A knock came from the door and my mum got up to answer it.

'What are you two up to? Isabelle?' I exclaimed as I saw her tall figure walk through the door, Alec and Magnus on her heels. 'What are you lot doing here?'

'Well we're fed up of Jace moping around the house and staying in his room most of the day. Your parents told us you've been doing the same.' Isabelle explained.

'Clearly you two being apart is breaking both your hearts so we're here to take you to live in LA at the institute with us and Magnus is going to make the portal to take us there.' Alec continued for her.

'To be honest, I don't know why you two didn't just come to this option in the first time, save yourself the pain.'

'I can't go. I've spent the past two years away from my family. I can't leave them again.'

'Honey, it's okay. Your mother and I have discussed this and we're happy for you to go. We'll still keep in touch and seeming as portals are free, we'll visit all the time.'

Eventually I agreed to the plan and went to pack by bags. With an emotional goodbye, I stepped into the portal and found myself outside the institute in LA, my new home.

'Just so you know, we haven't told Jace about you coming here.' Isabelle told me.

I rushed inside and went to find Jace. I arrived at his bedroom door, took a deep breath and knocked on it. No answer came and I peeked inside to find he wasn't there.

_The roof!_

At double the speed, I raced to the roof and tumbled through the door. Jace was stood there looking over the city. He spun around to find me staring at me.

'Isabelle came to me. She said she was fed up of us being apart and couldn't stand to see you upset anymore. So I was wondering, if you'll have me, maybe I could live here with you?'

Silence followed, he was stunned by me being here.

He walked at a fast pace over to me and caught me into his arms and planted a fierce kiss on me.

'Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way.' We kissed again.

After the kiss broke, he took my hand and we walked over to the edge of the building.

Two years ago, I never would have guessed I'd be standing in a beautiful city with the most beautiful man standing next to me, hand in hand.

For the first time in my life, I knew what true love was and I was happy.

_What? That's the end! Wow, we finally got there. They're happy, whoop! Sorry again for the delay but I'm finally free for the summer._

_Now, that's kind of a lie. I do have another chapter to come. It's an alternative ending. More info will come with it_

_Thank to my loyal readers for reading my first TMI fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it and keep and eye out for further stories of mine._


	10. Alternate Ending

_So, I was wondering for ages whether to end the story like I had in the last chapter or like here. My end note will let you know why. This chap starts partway through the last one, so make sure you know where it's starting._

_Also I saw the Olympic torch this week, was pretty cool._

_*Disclaimer: CC owns all._

As I started to make my way back towards Jace, an explosion came from behind me and I fell to the ground. Behind me, I saw the wall to outside have fallen in, and Sadiya stood in its place. I scrambled back to my feet.

'You know, you do put on a good show. I have quite enjoyed all your escapes and attempts to correct this, but we all know they're just to give you a glimmer of hope.' I heard Jace groan in pain from the living room. 'Aw, is your boyfriend losing the battle? Don't worry; death isn't Jonathon's wish for his brother. You however, your job has been fulfilled, which means he has no obligations to what to you now.'

I tried to keep the fear off my face, but inside my heart started to race faster and faster as she started an enchantment and her hands began to flame.

'Clary, duck!' I whipped around a saw that the voice belonged to Alec, who had a bow in hands, pulled back with an arrow in it ready to release. The whole time we'd spent together, I never noticed the bow and arrows he carried with him. I did as instructed and crouched down as he released the arrow. It shot straight through the air and planted itself into Sadiya's chest.

She fell to the ground, her body unmoving. Alec killed her.

He came behind me and grabbed my arms asking me if I was alright. I nodded to him.

'Did you get the box?'

'Yeah.' I looked at the floor to where I'd dropped it earlier and went to pick it up. As I bent over to pick it up, searing pain shot through my leg. Sadiya managed to cast a spell with her last breath. Her aim was off so it hit my upper thigh, presuming she wanted it to hit somewhere where it would do more damage. This however, was enough to cause me to cry out in pain.

Alec rushed over to me and we both saw that the spell caused my skin to burn away and I saw deep into the muscle. The sight caused me to almost throw up.

'I'm going to help carry you into the living room. Jace needs our help.'

I nodded and as he wrapped his arm around my waist and mine on his shoulders, I tried to hold in any noise escaping from my lips and I hopped into the living room, the pain in my leg continuing to cause me trouble.

In the living room, I saw Isabelle lay out in the floor after being knocked out. As soon as Alec sat me down on the couch, he ran straight for his sister. The way he called out her name came with pure terror and hurt.

However, it was not Isabelle lying on the floor, or my parents cowering in the kitchen that caught my attention; it was Jace being held in Jonathon's hands. He was struggling to break free but Jonathon's grip was too tight for any room to move. My face and emotions matched Alec's voice; terror and hurt.

'Didn't think you and the Lightwood boy would have been able to kill Sadiya to tell you the truth.' Jonathon barked out with laughter. He didn't seem at all affected by his warlock's death. 'Although the strength of the Lightwood girl is impressive, as well as you, brother. The Lightwoods have taught you well. Though under my influence, you will soon be stronger and more powerful than any Shadowhunter since the great Jonathon Shadowhunter himself.'

Jace continued to try and break free.

'Let go of him!' I roared out. 'Take the music box with you! Just leave Jace here, please!'

'Aw, you hear that, brother? You two must be in love. How sweet, eh? Too bad your love for him isn't going to save him. You'll see him again, don't worry. Although by then, you'll barely recognise him as the man you fell in love with. Bye bye, dear.'

And with that, he disappeared into thin air, taking my beloved with him.

I stood on the bridge overlooking the river that ran below me. The sound of the water splashing together, the wind whistling past my ear and the chatter of nearby people, all soothed me and helped me prepare for what I was about to do.

At first, I had the Lightwoods telling me that my decision was unwise, but for me, to have Jace taken away, this was revenge. It would have been logical to attempt to return to my normal life after being hidden from the world for two years, however I have different plans. With a little convincing, Alec and Isabelle agreed to help me on my crazy quest.

The only thing I had to do now was tell my parents.

I found them in the living room after packing what I'd need.

'I'm moving to LA.'

My plan was to have the Lightwoods and Hodge train me to be a Shadowhunter so that I'll be capable of seeking out Jonathon and making him pay for what he did to me. Although it was extreme and completely out of character, nothing less than his death would satisfy me. He taking Jace has made me a little darker that I was before. Along with my revenge, I had to find and rescue Jace, hoping that Jonathon hadn't done what he said and change him.

'Clary—' my mother started.

'The Lightwoods said they'll let me stay with them. Sorry but I have to do what I can to help Jace.'

Before they could argue, I grabbed my bags and ran out the door and down the steps to the straight. I willed myself not to cry, this is just what I had to do.

Alec, Isabelle and Magnus were waiting outside for me.

'Ready to go?' Isabelle asked. I simply nodded.

Magnus created a portal and we stepped though.

My journey began.

_Okay, so I have created this ending as well as it leads into the possibility of another story which I can create. I would have used it originally instead of the other one, however at the moment I cannot think of how the sequel would go (any ideas are welcome, just let me know!). So if I can think or get given any ideas, I will start writing it._

_Hope you enjoyed The Descendent at least!_

_Review please (:_


End file.
